House of Tricks: Halloween Special
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: When Sonic and his friends go Trick-Or-Treating, they're gonna be in for a surprise when they are forced into a haunted house made by the evil Dr. Eggman! But is this house REALLY what it seems?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D SOOOO sorry for the LOOOONG wait! .  
I've been really busy with school and other stuff, but I'm making a story dedicated to one of my favorite holidays: Halloween! :D  
Even if it's not an official holiday, I still enjoy celebrating it.  
So with that, I wish you all a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**

It was a chilly October night, Halloween night to be exact.  
The trees were bare, and the dry orange and brown leaves on the ground were trembling in the light breeze.  
Jack-O'-Lanterns were lit in the growing darkness, and the sound of children laughing could be heard from the distance.

A familiar two-tailed fox was walking along the sidewalk, carrying an empty bucket that would soon be full.  
He had fake stitches along his forhead and along his arms, and his gloves were a dark green with multiple stitches.  
All of a sudden, someone called out his name.

"Tails!"  
He turned around and saw a little figure running towards him in the dim light.  
It was Cream the Rabbit. She was dressed as a karate master with oversized sleeves, which made the outfit more adorable than anything. Her chao Cheese was wearing a small skeleton bow.  
"Happy Halloween, Tails! Where are you going? The houses with lots of candy are that way!"  
Tails pointed down the road to a small decorated house.  
"I'm going over to Amy's house. We decided that's where we're gonna meet. Everyone's gonna be there! Wanna come along?"  
Cream jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Of course! I'd love to come!"  
The two began to walk towards Amy's house.

_Knock! Knock!  
_After a few seconds, Amy answered the door.  
"Hey Tails! Hi Cream! You're just in time! Everyone is almost ready to leave."  
Tails and Cream walked inside and saw everyone dressed up in their costumes.  
Rouge was dressed up as a sexy nurse. She had a pink nurse's cap on, and was wearing a skin-tight outfit.  
Amy was dressed as a witch. She had on a red frilly skirt, black dress shoes, and a witch's hat.  
Sonic was dressed as a vampire, with a black cape and vampire teeth.  
Even Shadow was dressed up. He had bandages covering his body.

Cream walked over to Knuckles.  
"Mr. Knuckles? Why aren't you dressed up?"  
The red echidna looked down at her.  
"Heh, I'm not dressing up because that stuff is for kids!"  
Cream looked away in fake sadness.  
"Oh well... I guess you won't be getting any candy..."  
All of sudden, he remembered that people only get candy if they're dressed up.  
"...Do I HAVE to dress up?"  
Cream turned around and smiled.  
"If you want candy, you have to. And I knew that you probably weren't gonna dress up, so I made you a costume! Here you go!"  
She placed some red gloves made to look like a crab in his hands, as well as a head band with little crab eyes sticking out at the top.  
Knuckles' muzzle turned pink in embarrassment.  
"WHAT?! I have to wear this?!"  
Everyone in the room started to giggle, excpet Shadow.  
Cream put on her best innocent look.  
"You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings... would you?"  
After 5 minutes of trying to persuade Knuckles to put on the costume, he finally put it on.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles were all walking down the street in their costumes, buckets and bags in hand.  
Amy pointed to a decorated house.  
"Look! There's the first house!"  
They walked up to the door and Amy knocks on it.  
_Knock-Knock-Knock!  
_An elderly lady answers the door.  
"Oh my! What cute costumes you have on! Please, take some candy!"  
She holds out of bowl full of all kinds of goodies.  
The group takes some candy and wave goodbye.

Sonic looks around and sees another house that is heavily decorated.  
"Hey, check out that house!"  
Everyone looks at the house and stares in awe at the decorations.  
Amy was the first to speak.  
"I wonder how long it took to put all THAT up!"  
Sonic got into a running stance.  
"I bet they have loads of candy!"  
He ran towards the house at super speed, and knocked on the door.  
Everyone else started running too, but Shadow stayed behind.  
"...There's something odd about that house..."

**Dun Dun Dun! CLIFF HANGER! :O The next chapter will actually start the plot of the story. Stay tuned! :D :D :D  
The costumes were inspired by some art I found on Deviant Art. Here's the link. Just type it in without the spaces. ^^  
c2ndy2c1d . deviantart art / TRICK-OR-TREAT- 266070840**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of my Halloween special! :D Enjoy!**

Sonic knocked on the door heavily decorated door.  
_Knock! Knock!  
_After a few seconds, someone tall and fat answered the door. The light inside the house was bright, making the figure only appear as a silhouette.  
"OH HO HO HO! Well, well, well... Look who it is!"  
Sonic was about to answer when a net popped out of the doorway and caught him.  
"WHAT THE-?!"  
Before he could say anything else, the net was yanked back inside and the door slammed shut.  
Everyone's eyes widened in surprised and fear.  
"SONIC!"  
They banged on the door and tried to get in, but it wouldn't budge.  
Shadow walked through the group.  
"Allow me."  
He held up his hand and was about to perform a Chaos Spear, but then the door opened swiftly.  
A voice boomed over an intercom from within the house.  
"OH HO HO! If you ever want to see your furry blue friend again, then enter my haunted house and rescue him- if you ever come out alive!"  
Everyone put their bowls of candy on the floor and went inside the house.

Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream,and Knuckles were all walking through the dark haunted house together, trying to find Sonic.  
Amy was especially worried.  
"I hope Sonic is OK!"  
Tails looked back at her.  
"I'm sure he's fine, Amy. He's Sonic, after all..."  
Cream noticed something on the floor and pointed at it.  
"Hey, what's that?"  
Tails and the others got a closer look. After a moment of inspection, Tails knew what it was.  
"...They're fake vampire teeth! Those are Sonic's! He went through here!"  
Cream saw a trail of candy leading down a dark corridor.  
"There's a trail of candy here, too!"  
Knuckles crossed his arms.  
"For a blue idiot, that was pretty clever to leave a trail of candy."  
Rouge stopped them.  
"Wait! They're going in different directions."  
The white bat was right. The teeth were in front of a dark corridor, and the trail of candy was leading down a slope and around a corner.  
Amy looked both ways.  
"Which way did he go, then?"  
Knuckles piped up.  
"I say we split up!"  
Shadow shook his head and stepped forward.  
"That's too risky. I suggest we use a different method."  
The red echidna crossed held up a fist and shook it angrily.  
"Oh yeah? You got any BETTER ideas?"  
Tails stopped them.  
"Wait! ...Do you hear that?"  
Everyone went silent and listened. They could hear a faint moan coming from the corridor.  
"That sounds like Sonic!"  
Amy nodded.  
"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"  
They all headed down the corridor in search of Sonic.

Amy was the first to enter a large room with high ceilings and spooky decorations hanging on the walls.  
All of a sudden, they heard Sonic calling out to them.  
"Guys, get out of here! It's a trap!"  
They all turned around and saw Sonic hanging by his wrists on a wall.  
Cream was about to call out his name when someone interrupted her.  
"OH HO HO HO HO! You fell right into my trap!"  
The door to the exit slammed shut, blocking their way out and preventing escape.  
He held out a gun and pointed it towards the group.  
"Say good-bye!"  
He pulled the trigger, and candy, confetti, and sparkles popped out.  
"Trick-Or-Treat!"  
Everyone gaspsed and seemed confused. Then Sonic called out to them.  
"Happy Halloween, you guys!"  
Knuckles walked up to Sonic.  
"Wait a minute... This was all a trick?!"  
Sonic nodded.  
"Shee-ya! Ol' Eggy and I had the whole thing planned out for days!"  
After a second of letting the truth wash over them, they started to giggle a little, which broke into laughter.  
Sonic laughed a little, too.  
"Heh, yeah... Now, could you guys maybe get me down from here? My wrsits are starting to hurt."  
Shadow nodded and ripped the metal cuffs off.  
Sonic jumped down and rubbed his wrists.  
"Thanks, Shads. Yo Eggman! Ever heard of leather straps? It's a lot more comfortable than metal. And a little easier on the wrists."  
Eggman placed his hands behind his back.  
"I never use leather, Sonic. You, of all people, should know that by now."  
Sonic sighed.  
"Whatever... Happy Halloween, guys."

**That's the end! :D Hope you enjoyed reading this! Get lots of candy this year, and don't go to any strange houses. XD**

=D HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D


End file.
